


Love's unusual

by Panda67



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Maze, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:25:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda67/pseuds/Panda67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is working on an algebra problem that makes absolutely no sense to him, yet a mysterious named Thomas knows how to solve the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it. Enjoy!

Knowing that you're trapped in a big box is very uncomfortable. The feeling of knowing freedom might not be an optio-"  
"What kind of messed up book are we reading" screams a kid from the back of the classroom.  
"Minho!" The teacher says in irritation. "Please don't interrupt the classroom again, or I will send you to the principals office!"  
A familiar giggle comes from the direction beside minho. It was chuck.  
"Shut-up chuck!" Minho hollers, making the teacher give them the look,  shutting the boys up.  
After class Minho ran up to me wraping his hands around me.  
"Newt, Hey, how's it going? haven't seen you since the beginning of class"  
I smile at him. "So you up for tonight?"  
"About that, sorry Newt I have a ton of make up work." Minho finishes with a smile of guilt.  
I can't believe he would ditch me, well I guess he does have a lot of work to make up after his trip to Rome." Ya no problem" I say with a sigh, hopefully not noticeable "maybe I can help-" I was cut off by a running Minho."you"  
Well he was most likely in a rush to get work done, Ya that's probably it. Well better do it myself.

 

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

What's up with this dumb problem. I sigh in annoyance.  
Obviously the x value -50 subtracting from both sides would leave you with x as your remaining factor!  So why is there a 20 beside the X value?! "I don't understand any of this" I let out a loud groan as I flip my head back. "I'm so gonna fail this week's test, and fail with a 95 or worse!  
I sit back and shut my eyes, darkness taking over everything that laid around me.  
I hear an obnoxious whimper that temporarily catches my attention.  
"I'm sorry for laughing at you, I just couldn't resist laughing at your frustrated face." The strange tall figure of a teen continues to mock me.  
"W-well i happen to be a straight A student" I say stuttering.  
The boy stops his giggling, but keeps that vile smirk glued to his face. The stranger standing before me extends his long muscular arm my direction, landing on my homework.  
"If you pay attention close enough you'll notice the-"  
What kind of a guy with luscious brown hair and a pair of beautiful light brown eyes, that's probably some athlete rich kid that attracts all the girls everywhere he goes. Where was I going with this?!  
"Do you understand it now, Mr. Straight A student?" Says the prat.  
"Uh ya, thanks..."  
"Thomas, my name's Thomas."  
"Thank you Tommy"  
A long uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded the both of us until I finally took the stand and said the following words "Well I have a  party to get ready for, so do please excuse me" I gathered my supplies one by one setting them inside my one strap backpack." Thanks again for the help, Thomas"  
"No please I prefer you calling Tommy.  No problem, anytime" he looks at me with a look of confusion and curiosity.  
"Well it was nice meeting you,Tommy" I say a bit awkwardly "The name's Newton, but everyone calls me Newt".  
I pick my backpack up, wave a goodbye to my newly  made acquaintance and head out the library double doors.  
Leaving an ridiculous smirk on the prat's face.


	2. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt is getting ready to go to Minho's party, and an unexpected person is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you for the support(kudos).  
> I hope you enjoy the second chapter, and sorry that the first chapter was a bit rushed at the end, I was in a bit of a hurry.   
> Sorry I such at writing summaries 

I wake up to the sound of barking dogs joined like a chorus to an all too familiar ringing. Urgh, what time is it?  
   
I push myself up from my bed with a huge yawn coming right after. With barely any energy, I reach over to turn off the noisy alarm clock. And with one glance at the time, I'm immediately snapped out of sleepy mode.

 "Shoot! Minho's party!" I yell to myself before throwing my sleeping clothes clean off. Completely naked, I run to my closet; taking the first pair of clothes I find.

"Can't be late to his party-" I begin before my sentence is cut off by the impact of my face landing flat on the hard, wooden floor.   
I push my upper body up with wobbly arms "ow," I mutter to myself; gently rubbing my nose.

I then get up from the floor, putting my maroon shirt and dark blue jeans on right before leaving the apartment. I then grab my much needed black, designer, leather hoodie stopping before the mirror on my way to the door, "Can't go to a party looking lame now can we?" I say smirking before walking out the door.

 

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

 

I hear the chimes coming from inside the apartment and the echoing of peoples footsteps. I stand back prepared to receive minho's loveable hug.

The door opens slowly with a laughing "THOMAS?!" thomas jumps a little from my loud unexpected shout.

" Newt, Hey-"

Minho screams cutting Thomas off "Newt you made it" Minho glances at both of us " oh right sorry Newty, this is Thomas." He smiles " he's new to the cross country team. He's actually really good"  
Thomas turns around hiding his embarrassment.

I giggle to myself.

"where's everybody?" I say walking inside, shutting the door behind me.  
"Well I decided to just invite 2 other people" Minho says walking backwards facing me.  
"Who's the other person?"

"Newt!" A high pitch voice shouts.

"Of coarse" chuck.

 he yells at the people in his game thru the headset, his anger turns his cheeks a bright red. I laugh softly. Minho grabs his controller joining chuck in his rage. 

My eyes wonder around the room stopping at the sight of the lonely Thomas sitting silently observing the other two play video games. 

I approach him slowly, and cautiously. I sneak from behind the couch and whisper right in his ear "why don't you play?"  
Thomas jumps almost dropping his soda all over his pants.  
I laugh really loud at his face, after acnoliging what was happening he laughed very sofly.

I jump to the other side of the couch landing beside Thomas. "I don't remember if I told you the last time we met but, thanks" even though I kinda wasn't listening to what you were teaching me.  
He looked lost but caught up to speed and smiled softly  
"No problem".

We both sit there in silence watching Minho ,and chuck go all out at the game.

I turn to face Thomas "you wanna go out on the balcony?" I ask.

He turns around in amazement "sure" 

"Yo, Minho we will be out on the balcony" I practically yell at him because he's to busy yelling curse words that I'm pretty sure don't exist.

I sit on the plastic chair beside Tommy. I close my eyes feeling the cool gentle breeze, and the sound of the rustling trees. 

"How do you know Minho?" Murmured Thoma.

I keep my eyes closed toss my head back steadily on the chair. "I use to run"

I spin my head his direction, gradually opening my eyes to meet his. "Why did you decide to join the cross country team?"

He looks at me a bit confused "why did you quit?" He asks.

I smile, and shut my eyelids allowing no light to enter. " I had a little accident". I say directly in his direction.

I gradually start to open my eyes, first thing I see notice is Thoma's brown eyes.

He sat up looking staight into my dark brown eyes. He made an expression yearning to ask what happened, but instead looked down and stayed silent.

I giggle softly "I'm fine though, just stuck with a limb when I walk" silence took over when I finished my sentence.

"Well this was more awkward then I expected." I say

An atmosphere of awkwardness was broken by the both of laughing at each other's akwardness.

Minho slides the glass door open. "Hey you two wanna sleep over?" He asks looking at both of us with a look of impatience.

"Yeah, sounds fun" we both say at the same time. Again we look at each other and smile. 

Definitely sounds like fun I thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter,and I will update chapter 3 as soon as Im done writing and revising it.
> 
> Please leave a comment, I love reading your opinions 


	3. Games in a Rainy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playing a little hide and seek in the thundering rain sound's kinda intimidating for newtmas scenes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I posted the 3rd chapter kinda late, so I wrote a lot more in this chapter that I was even suprised I managed to write that much.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!! XD

For some time Minho and chuck played video games. Thomas and I played board games.

After an hour of playing, we all decided to watch a movie.

"OK so these are your options" Minho said

We all turn to Minho's direction quiteing down when he starts naming the movie options.

I lean on Thomas' shoulder and whisper "these movie options are really boring," I say with a silly face, earning me a smile from Tommy.p

"Hey" Minho hollers " What movie?"

"How about-" 

Thomas cuts me off "we play a game?" He finishes swiftly.

We all look at him with single raised eyebrows.

 "wow" Says Minho "That's the first time I've heard you holler like that".

Thomas looks down in embarrassment, but quickly recovers with a bolt of energy. 

"you wanna play or not" He asks while looking into my eyes, as if the question was meant for me.

Quickly responding to his question I jump to my feet with a bold "Yes!"

Not noticing the others stares on me, I look up 7at Tommy. Minho and chuck just follow along.

"Well I - I guess it's a lot more fun than a movie" both Minho and chuck chime simultaneously.

"So what game" I ask.

The four boys jump to the sound of the thunder outside. lightning illuminates the room, and the Rain starts to pore.

Minho, chuck & Thomas all jump up with excitment. 

"Hide and seek!" They all howler out.

"Who will be the seeker?" Chuck asks with an evil grin marked on his face.

I look around thinking, who would be a good seeker, "What about you, Minho?".

He looks at me with an evil smirk. "Now that's not being fair to all of you" He says with such cockyness.

"Ha" I chuckle sarcastically "prove it." 

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

The rain pored harder by the minute, and the wind gradually blew faster. The rain and wind combined made the most beautiful music, just like a Symphony. 

I hear a crunching sound in the distance. I peek out of the corner of my hiding spot.

It was chuck, eating a bag of Doritos. "Hey chuck" I whisper softly "can you turn your volume down a notch" I ask kindly.

"Sorry Newt" He whispers from across the room "I chew louder when I'm anxious"

Uh I wonder where Tommy is hiding. He probably ditched us for his girlfriend or something.

I sigh, he doesn't seem like the type to up and leave his friends. Dang it why am I even thinking about this, get your head in the game.

"Greenie" Says Minho in a menacing voice. 

A chill runs down my spine. Oh. God. Minho must be near, but why is he looking for tommy?

"Where did you go" whispers Minho in a petrifying voice.

Oh I see what's going on-

"Found you!" Minho cry's out in the location where chuck was hiding.

A very loud yell comes from the frighten chuck. "Don't do that Minho" chuck says angrily but in a playful kind of way "you almost gave me a heart attack"

Ya no joke. Got to find a new place to hide before Minho finds me.

I crawl behind the couch quietly. I take a stealthy look behind me, making sure there was no slaughtering Minho. I slowly back up into a corner.

A hand pops out of the corner covering my mouth pulling me back. I freak out and my body goes stiff.

"Stay quite" A warm gentle voice mumbled into my ear, relaxing my body.

Once Minho and chuck go snooping around the other side of the aparment, Tommy lets his arms rest on my shoulders and chest uncovering my mouth, and finally allowing me to breath.

I look up at Thomas wanting to say something about our position.

Instead I zone out staring at his handsome face. My fast thumping heart snaps me back to reality.

"Uhm...Tommy" I say a bit timid.

He looks at me realizing his arms and legs were wrapped around my body.

He quickly releases me before apologizing. "Sorry" He mumbled " I kinda forgot you were there"

I laughed. "We better give in, our they will never find us" 

I get up, stopping from a warm cozy hand taking hold of my arm.

I turn to look down at Thomas "are you okay?" I ask 

He stared at the floor not moving from where he stood.

"Can I ask you something?" 

 "Of coarse anything " I say delightedHis light brown eyes wonder around not daring to meet mine. "are...are we friends, now?" 

 I stare at him for who knows how long. Bursting out into laughter to the point where it brought a tear to my eye.

Tommy looked at me shocked at my jolly self.

"Of coarse we are! I don't see why you even asked such a question" I wrap my arm around Thomas giving him a side hug.

"I might even like you more than Minho and Alby" I whisper into his ear.

"Who's Alby?"

"I'll introduce you to him the next time we meet up, which will probably be very soon" I lock a hold on Thomas' neck, rubbing his head with my fist.

Through the door Minho comes running in, throwing himself at me. He falls on top of me pushing all the air out of my lungs.

"Found you on my first try!!" He yells.

Chuck and Thomas just laugh at my tomato colored face. 

Minho quickly got up when my face started turning purple.

Finally being able to breath I try pushing my self up with my weak body.

Thomas notices my struggle, quickly rushing to my side. He wraps his arm around my waist and puts my arm around his neck.

Minho ran to the kitchen grabbing a cup full of water.

Tommy sat me down on the couch slowly and carefully "you're such a worry wort".

He ignored my comment and set my foot down on the counter, examining it.

He moved my foot in all different directions to see if I felt any pain--

"Ow!" I scream 

Thomas looks at me, eyes wide open. Thomas signals Minho to get an ice pack. He then starts massaging it a bit to take the pain away.

I really don't like being the center of attention.

I notice Minho signaling Thomas to come to the kitchen. 

I hear whispers coming from the kitchen and then silence. Only thomas walks out of the kitchen coming back to attend my twisted foot.

"Is this the foot that you damaged a while back?"

"Yep. hey thanks for taking care of my foot" I giggle to myself, thinking about how dumb that sounded.

Thomas gets up and sits next to me on the couch.

"So where is Minho and Chuck?"

"They went to make some errands"

"At this hour?! Are they crazy or are they just weirdos?" I say truthfully. 

Thomas looks at me and asks "are you tired?"

I yawn "ya" I try getting up, but Tommy just pushed me back down.

"No newt, you stay here I'll get you a blanket" Thomas says walking inside minho's room.

My face starts to feel a bit hot. That's the first time I heard him call my name. 

Thomas came walking back into the room, unfolding the blanket and covering my body.

" Don't tell me you also have a fever?" He asks feeling my forehead. 

Ah, why is my heart beating so fast! And why is it so hot in here. I pull the covers over my head. "Goodnight...Tommy" I say closing my eyes shut. feeling Thoma's warm body cuddle next to mine.

I give him some of the blanket for warmth,  but he just cuddled closer to me, not that mind because I get more warmth.

♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢♢

The suns morning light shines on my face through a crack from the curtain. My eyes slowly open up from the blinding light.

I blink once or twice realizing how close Thoma's smooth beautiful face was to mine.

I get up very carefully making sure not to wake up the true sleeping beauty.

I successfully get up searching for another sign of life. I checked the restroom, kitchen, dinning room and Minho's room, there was no one.

"I wonder where they went" I whisper to myself. 

I turn quickly to the moaning tommy. He looks like he's looking for something.

Tommy slowly opens up his, pretty, dreamy light brown eyes. what am I thinking?!

"Morning" He moans.

"Hey where is everyone?" I ask the exhausted tommy.

He yawns deeply "I don't, know". On his way to the bathroom Thomas stretches his arms showing the outline of his muscles. 

Looking down at my body, and looking back at the streching tommy i think, God he has such a nice body! 

"Well I-I better get going" i say. I gather my belongings, and fold the blanket. Putting my shoes on, Thomas sits next to me.

"By any chance can I go to your house?" He asks.  
W-whoa Uh OK calm down Newt, no wait why am I getting all flustered about this?! "What do you wanna do?"

He scratches the back of his head "I don't know, I just don't have anything planned today" He pauses "Now that I think about it, I think I know where Minho is!" 

What did he have to do with anything we where talking about "Where!" I say regreting my thoughts.

"We have a meet today for cross country...Shot we have a meet today!" Thomas runs back and forth getting all his things. "I got to go to my apartment to gather my running supplies. Wanna come? We're gonna have to run though"

I look up at Tommy Who is impatiently standing next to the door, turning the door knob  back and forth.

"Nah,I have homework to catch up on, good luck though" I say in utter dissapointment. 

Thomas waves me a goodbye with a great big smile, and walks out the door.

"Well I better get going to " I whisper to myself

Why did I tell him I couldn't go, I did want to go. I throw my hands up and grab my backpack.

I just couldn't tell him yes, if he didn't invite me, for all I know he doesn't even want me there!

The door slams opens revealing a panting Thomas.

"Tommy?! What are you doing here you're gonna be late" I say astounded. 

"I came.." He takes a deep breath "to invite you to my meet and maybe even get together"

"Ya that sounds like a lot of fun" I say with so much excitment.

I can't believe how happy I am right now! I don't think I have ever felt this way before. I can only say I feel this way when I'm around tommy, wonder why? Ha who cares I love the feeling. 

I close the door behind me following Thomas to his car.

"Can't wait to cheer you on" I say 

Tommy looks at me with an eyebrow raised "and Minho?" He chuckles. 

My eyes widen and I swear I could hear nothing but the sound of my rapid heartbeat.

"Oh your face is red, how cute" Thomas smiled in a teasing way.

I just gave him a corny smile "we better go"

We both get inside Tommy's car, and take off to the tournament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went to see the scorch trails, and must I say if you hate Teresa's guts leave a comment of why. I will do the same -.-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my very first fanfic. This is ongoing. The next chapter will have some surprises, and will be updated as soon as I finish the next chapter. 


End file.
